The Great Escape
by Societyscrewedusup
Summary: To the outside world, these two could never be friends again. They both had valid reasons to hate the other. Little did they know that being with each other was like their own escape. (Quinntana)
1. Chapter 1 Deal With It

**Chapter 1**

 **Deal With IT**

"YOU'RE TELLING PEOPLE THAT I DON'T WANT TO GIVE IT UP TO YOU, IT'S EMBARRASSING." I was so surprised by the amount of frustration in my voice. It wasn't my intention to be so public about my relationship problems with Sam.

We were standing in the middle of the hallway. At this point I didn't care who heard us. Sam had basically told everyone about my 'stubbornness' in the bedroom. Word had gotten around school and I had became known as the girl who wouldn't spread her legs.

"COME ON QUINN, ITS THE TRUTH. YOU LET THAT LOSER PUCK GET INTO YOUR PANTS LAST YEAR, I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE SO HESITANT THIS YEAR. "

I looked across the hallway to where Puck's attention averted from watching Santana stuff books in her locker and was now fully on us. At the mention of his name he looked at the ground with a guilty expression. Santana just slammed her locker door shut and whispered something in his ear, whatever she said made him laugh.

"WE'VE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER FOR A MONTH." I replied. That wasn't completely true, in reality it had been a little more than that. I wasn't ready to admit that though.

"WELL MAYBE THAT'S ENOUGH."

Seriously, trouty mouth.

Sam took a pause. He looked around the halls , as if to make sure everyone; including the glee club, who were all still standing together in a group trying hard not to stare. I knew what this meant.

He opened those gigantic lips of his."WE'RE THROUGH."

He stormed out of the hallway,bumping shoulders with Puck who was about to follow Sam outside before Santana grabbed him. Her reassuring look seemed to somehow soothe him. Part of me wanted to go over there and slap her for choosing Puck over me. Another part of me wanted to thank her. Thank her for stopping yet another fight that I would have caused , but I couldn't do either right now.

* * *

After spending a good five minutes of passing period sobbing out of humiliation in the bathroom , I collected myself and walked to 1st period English, avoiding many stares as I walked through the halls. Sam and I were sort of a big deal in the means of high school social structure. Him being a big deal to the football team and I to the Cheerios, our relationship just seemed so stereotypical. It gave people a sense of security or some sort of social normality.

"NEW SEATS" was posted on the board in gigantic letters. Our English teacher Mr. Chapman posted our seating arrangement under the document camera. My heart sunk once I saw the assignment. I was sitting at one of the back tables along with Santana Lopez. This wasn't happening right now. I knew I couldn't protest, so I just obediently sat down in my area.

When she walked through the front door , I expected her to make a big deal about the seating arrangement. But she didn't. Her eyes were focused on something else, something behind me. She just stood at the stool she was supposed to be seated at and looked with envy at something over my head. Her facial expression was completely distraught.

I turned myself on the stool to find Mike and Brittany sitting at the table in front of us. Her hand was placed on his leg and they were making out with such passion. This was no unusual sight for me, I had seen them show even deeper public displays of affection before, that was just the type of people they were. They were comfortable with showing their love for one another.

"Alright everyone, please copy the prompt on the board and then I will explain to you your directions." Mr. Chapman said turning his head from the board. "Brittany, Mike, please save it for after class" he mumbled.

Brittany broke the kiss before meeting Santana's broken facial expression. The blonde tried to give a small smile, but Santana looked like she had just been cheated on.

Anger seemed to fill her body. She shook her head and sat herself on the stool in front of me. We both copied down the down the prompt in silence, until I spoke up. She wouldn't even look at me, it was I was invisible.

Someone needed to say something.

"You know she still asks about you?" I was waiting some sort of sarcastic remark from her. She didn't even look up from her paper. "You don't talk to her anymore , do you?" She lifted her pen up from her paper and spun it her fingers for a few moments before a terrible grin spread across her face.

"Well after you decided to post my drunk love confession to Brittany online, things have been a little awkward between us." She spat out with such disgust in her voice. That was the first time anyone had ever even mentioned it. Nobody even knew I was the one who posted it all over the Internet. I was surprised she still remembered it.

"You told Puck the baby was his, okay?" I snapped back at her. I tried to keep my voice quiet, but her accusation was offensive. "I trusted you and you practically ruined my reputation."

"He's the father, dipshit ." She slammed her pencil down. Snixx had been unleashed. "He had the right to know it was his kid!"

Now everybody was staring at us with a look of concern. Brittany and Mike stopped their make out session to join in. Their nasty looks weren't all directed at me, but mostly Santana.

It was weird how these two events happened. I cheated on Finn with Puck and told everyone Finn was the father,and nobody gave a damn, in fact it's made me more popular. Guys think I'm easier to get with. Meanwhile, Santana gets all the shit. After I outed her anonymously at the end of our junior year, she was known as the hated "dyke" around the Cheerios. She had no choice but to quit. Everybody seemed to have a problem with it, except the members of the glee club. Santana soon decided to shut the world out, just like Puck did when he found out I wasn't keeping the baby. They bonded over their hatred for me. Here we were. Nearly a month into our senior year, people still hated Santana and Puck still hated me.

"Alright, since it looks like everybody has the prompt down I'll begin by explaining our assignment for this month." With the teachers loud voice, the whole classes gaze turned from Santana to the front of the room. Santana just smirked, thanks to me, she was used to the negative attention.

" Now, this will be our biggest project of the year and I'm not exaggerating when I say this assignment will either make or break your grade. With that being said, you should listen carefully to my directions. The person across from you will be your partner. You and your partner will pick an important societal concept to research and understand. This concept will be the focus of your 50 slide powerpoint that you will make, using the given rubric. To ensure that this is a team effort, there is a required workshop each of you will attend with your partner today after school. After the workshop you and your partner will have to put in hours outside of class to complete this assignment. This will go on for the next two months of the school year. Any questions?"

The whole classroom busted into chaos. Some were extremely happy, others had horrified looks on their faces. Rachel,who was sitting with Finn at another table, looked at the two of us in disbelief. This morning was off to such a rough start with Sam and I breaking up, topped off with Santana's outburst, and now this.

Rachel Berry raised her hand. "What if we feel like our partner is..." She stole a quick glance at Santana and continued. "Difficult to work with."

Good choice words Berry.

"All partners are permanent. You're just going to have to deal with it." He replied as if he'd been waiting for this question to be asked.

Deal with it?

How am I supposed to deal with working with her? Especially on such an in-depth assignment.

I looked at Santana who's foot kept tapping. Her eyes were closed. She whispered something in Spanish under her breath. As soon as her eyes opened and met mine, she got up abruptly, and left.

Mr. Chapman tried calling her name out in the hall, but all I could hear was her stiletto heels hitting the ground fast and hard.

She obviously couldn't deal with it.

* * *

I attended the after school workshop that day, just as we'd been instructed to. To be honest, the only reason I went was because I had wanted something to occupy my mind. My thoughts had been filled with self hatred. I tried to wrap my head around reasons for my break up with Sam. I felt like I couldn't blame myself for not being attracted to him. He just didn't turn me on that way.

" I don't even know why I'm here." I turned to Rachel and Finn who were sitting next to me in the library. They were working intently on finding interesting societal concepts. Unlike me, they were lucky with their assigned partners."It's not like she's actually going to show up."

"Who knows maybe she'll surprise you." Finn said confidently looking up from Rachel's computer. "I mean people change, don't they ? " He turned to his girlfriend as if he was looking for some sort of approval from her.

"They most certainly do, babe." Rachel gave Finn a quick peck on the lips. Finn and I breaking up was never a bad thing. It lead him into the arms of someone who actually loved him. I guess one good thing came out of that mess.

"By the way when do you think we're going to wrap up today?" Finn asked breaking away from Rachel. "Mike is throwing a huge party tonight. " Mike Chang, along with Brittany, both hold extreme reputations as party animals. Throwing parties was one of the things they'd do together as a couple. They both seemed to disregard the fact that we all had school the next day, but that was part of the fun.

"I was suppose to go with Sam.." I muttered. I had no energy to socialize with a bunch of drunk losers when I could be alone moping.

"It's chill, you can hang out with me and Rachel instead." Finn said with his signature dopey look. Rachel gawked at Finn, obviously objecting to party on a school night. I loved Rachel, but god she was annoying.

My phone binged before I could hear the beginning of her rant. I opened it skimming over all the missed calls from Sam, probably about the party tonight. A name I hadn't seen in such a long time popped up.

Santana: under the bleachers in five

" You're right Finn." A smile crept on my face. "People do change."


	2. Chapter 2 What a Shame

Chapter Two

What a Shame

I sat in the cozy yet spacious place under the bleachers waiting for Santana. At the start of our junior year,before everything blew up, her and Puck had turned this place into their own little spot. They added a couch, a stereo system, they even put in a hidden beer stash. It was epic.

I looked to the ground to find Santana's laptop. I thought about how wrong it would be if I opened it, it would be such an invasion of privacy. Then again, we needed to use it for for our project , right?

Straightaway, she had a wordpad opened on her desktop. It was a list of colleges in the most liberal states I could think of . Washington, California, New York. She was trying to get as far away from Ohio as possible.I minimized her notepad to find her Facebook opened. There were thousands of messages from bitchy cheerleaders and homophobic jocks, all shaming Santana for her existence.

Jessie Rafters: I knew Glee Club was known for making faggots like Kurt and Blaine, but I thought you were better than that.

Chris Brenner : I'll take you out to breadstix if you and another Dyke make out in front of me. It may be unnatural, but it's hot as fuck.

Sydney Jacobs: I'll pray for you. God can save you from hell.

Some of the messages were so wrong they were funny. Others just seemed flat out disgusting. I knew it was bad, but was it actually that bad?I now understood the intention behind her college list. She was trying to get as far away from these close minded people as she possible can.

I was less than a quarter of the way down when I felt someone staring at me.

"Lurk much?" My eyes shot up to see Santana looking down at me on the couch. She was looking at me through her aviator sunglasses. She had changed from her t-shirt and jeans, and now had a white see through crop top and short shorts that really didn't cover much. She was obviously prepared for Mike's rager tonight.

Before I could even conjure up a lie, she grabbed the computer from me. The very well dressed girl looked at it quickly while rolling her eyes. The Latina then slammed the laptop shut and proceeded to taking out materials from her backpack. "So you and Trouty called it quits, huh?"

Typical Santana. Change the subject so she can avoid talking about her own problems.

"Santana." I practically whined. She looked at me with piercing brown eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"I think you should talk to someone about this." She rolled her eyes with a scoff. I was getting nowhere with her. She was defensive when it came to her own personal issues. The girl was always a guarded human being, I guess this situation made her worse.

"So what in-depth societal issue has the genius Quinn Fabray come up with?" She tilted her head. You could hear the sarcasm in her voice. I wish she could see I was trying to help her.

If I was going to reach her, I needed to play her game. Somehow use her ways against her.

" I was thinking about centering our project on discrimination." I replied dryly. "Like, the unjust treatment of someone based on their race, or age, or sexual orientation." She licked her lips at the mention of my offer. " I mean you would know a lot about that last one, wouldn't you?"

She put her backpack back down and put her hands on her hips. "I was thinking about something a little more, raw." She paused for a second twirling a pen in her hand. "Like I don't know, teen pregnancy maybe? We can explore how irresponsible, inconsiderate and shameful it is." She put a certain amount of emphasis on each one of those adjectives.

She had gone too far.

"You can make fun of me all you want Santana but everyone knows you're just jealous." The anger filled my body and completely took over. At this point I didn't even know what I was saying. I just needed to let it out. She only raised her eyebrows at me expectantly.

"You're jealous because even after I got pregnant I still had the Cheerios, Glee club, and my family to support me. But you had no one. Your best friend Brittany got completely grossed out when she found out you had a thing for her, you were forced to quit the Cheerios, everyone at school thinking you're unnatural. The only person you have is Puck, who probably only talks to you to piss me off!" I put my hand over my mouth, regretting what had just came out. Even though most of it was true, it wasn't I were her, I would have burst into tears. Or ran out in a fit of rage. I was honestly expecting such a huge reaction from her. But that's not what I got.

"So..." I looked up at her , paralyzed. Hearing her voice made my heart start beating again, it assured me that I hadn't mentally abused her even more. She came and sat next to me on the couch. "Brittany thinks I'm gross?" Her voice made her seem so vulnerable, like she was made of glass. That's how she was when she talked about her. Brittany turned her into a completely different person.

"No, I honestly don't even know why I said that." I put my hand on her knee. " Santana, she loves you, so much." She stayed silent for a couple seconds, just looking at my pale bony hand on her toned knee.

"Just not like that." Santana's raspy voice went soft before it cracked. She turned her head away from me completely. I heard a sniffle. She turned to me. Her sunglasses were now off, and those piercing brown eyes didn't seem so intimidating anymore.

I wanted this moment to last forever. A moment where we could be forever touching. Nothing ever felt this good, to be so close to someone you used to be best friends with. In a way, it was like a great escape for me. She didn't let it last long though. After a minute of that, she got up quickly. That action urged me to remember our history, and judging by that factor alone, this was probably never going to happen again.

"She grabbed a bottle from the mini-fridge. Knowing Santana it was probably alcohol related. "Beer?" She said offering. I shook my head. Being drunk with Santana Lopez wasn't the best choice.

"Typical innocent Quinn Fabray." She shook her head 's amazing how a person could change so quickly, taking on a completely different persona the next second. She took a few passionate gulps of her Bud Light before looking at me.

"Racism." She put her drink down.

And just like that we built on our topic.

* * *

After the workshop had been completed for the day, I said goodbye to Santana who insisted on finishing another beer before leaving. I went to the parking lot to see if Rachel could give me a ride back home. While I waited I saw Santana and Puck holding hands as they were walking toward Pucks were making jokes and laughing , at one point she jumped on his back and he carried back the rest of the way.

"Quinn, how the hell are you alive?" I tuned out to see Brittany and Mike behind me. Brittany looked at Mike, obviously a little bit angry. "I mean-how is your project going with Satan- I mean Santana?" There was no way he could save this.

"Seriously, Mike?" Brittany said. " But honestly how is she?" Mike put his arm around Brittany. The whole entire Santana subject was still a little touchy for both of them . You could tell Brittany wanted Santana back in her life, but Mike was completely against letting her approach the Latina . I honestly thought he was a little jealous.

" I really don't want to talk about it." The whole entire thing had been too hard to take in. I didn't know where I stood with Santana.

"So does Quinn Fabray want to get her party on with good old Mikey ?" Mike said with this mischievous smirk on his face. For an Asian, he was a party whore. "Maybe get laid tonight?"

Brittany nudged him."We saw what happened with Sam,and we just wanted to say that we'd still like to see you there." Her eyes were glistening with hope. " I mean, you deserve to be happy. And you shouldn't spend your night alone, you should spend it with the people who'll love you no matter what you decide to do." She honestly deserved so much better than Mike.

She was right too.

I deserved to be happy.

"Do you have room in your car for one more?" I asked. Without even a second in between my question, Brittany let go of Mike to link arms with me. My smile had gotten big, as she assured me on our way to Mikes sedans that tonight would be amazing.

* * *

Mike wasn't a nobody around McKinley. Despite being in the Glee club, he managed to maintain his popularity. That's why I wasn't surprised to see such a big turnout at the party. A bunch of us Glee Clubbers were also there too, almost everyone in our Rag-Tag group besides Rachel. Sam had also attended but had stayed mostly with his friends on the swim team.

Finn, Kurt, Mike, Brittany and I were all sitting in Mike's kitchen, the only part of his house that wasn't filled with people. Tina, Artie, Blaine, and Mercedes were dancing in the living room with the rest of the group.

"Hey Finn, where's your better half?" Mike asked him. "I mean don't you guys usually travel together?"

Finn looked up from the beverage he was making me. "She decided to stay home, something about homework." He shook his head.

"So are you and Sam like actually done?" Kurt asked shyly. "I mean he can't break up just for that."

We stopped our conversation when we heard a girls scream from outside the kitchen.

Mike was about to step outside when Blaine came barging in with such a worried look. He grabbed both Finn and Mike into a corner of the kitchen. At one point, while Finn seemed to pay attention to what Blaine was telling him, Mike's look was completely on Brittany.

He walked over to the curious blonde. "Stay here, okay?" He her forehead and she just nodded. He turned to me. "Quinn, you're coming with us."

* * *

Finn, Mike, and I pushed through the crowd to see what was happening. The captain of the hockey team, Jake Masters, was standing in front of Noah Puckerman with his hands up. It looked like something was going to happen between the two guys . I didn't even know what he could possibly have had against Puck, he barely talked to anyone that wasn't Santana.

"Look man, I was just trying to make her normal." Jake said. Puck's face was red with anger, there was a vain popping out of his neck.

" I mean girls like her are a challenge to get with, but they really deliver in bed, if ya know what I mean."

Puck pushed Jake against the wall only to have some other guys grab the angry boy and throw him to the ground. Jake's friends kept Puck steady as Jake grabbed a hockey stick from one of his buddies. He hit Pucks stomach with the sticks blade at least three times before Puck cried out.

Mike and Finn pushed between them. Mike shouted a couple threats at the hockey guys making them seize their violence.

"Are you okay?" Finn shrieked. The hockey guys were now all leaving the house fast. Mike's presence probably scared them away. "What the hell was that?"

" Tana.." Was he saying Santana? Puck tried to speak but he just coughed.

"I think we need to get him to the hospital." Finn said examining Noah's body. He definitely needed serious medical attention.

"Wait what about Santana? "I asked Puck as they were balancing him between their shoulders.

" He tried to-" before he even finished his sentence he let out a groan and put a hand to his stomach. I kinda figured it out though. Jake was known for being an ass.

"I saw Santana hanging out in the basement looking really drunk ." Mike said to me as we all slowly made our way out of the house. " Why don't you find her and Finn, Brittany, and I will take Puck to the Hospital?"

It all made sense to me now. He kept Brittany away because he knew that this whole situation involved Santana. Blaine had told him that Jake had forced himself on Santana, he knew that Brittany would be the good friend that she was and would comfort the poor kid. And he wanted me to come instead of her.

I kept all my anger inside and just nodded. I needed to focus on finding Santana

I pushed past so many people just to find the entrance of the basement. As soon as I put my foot on the first step of the basement stairs, I heard Sam's voice. What I saw next infuriated me to no end. Nobody was there but Santana and Sam, who were too preoccupied at the bar to even notice my presence.

"You're lucky I didn't go all Lima heights on your pervy friends ass!" Santana threatened, her voice had risen. "You know I could easily go to your coach, or the police. Get your little boyfriend kicked off the team!" Her tone had gone from angry to sour in two seconds.

"You need to calm down." Sam backed away from Santana who now had a bottle opener pointed at Sam. " Jake may be a perv, but the team needs him for nationals. And he was just trying to make you normal so people will stop giving you shit, you should be grateful!"

"Sam." My familiar voice seemed to reach both of them. Sam immediately turned around and stared at me. He shook his head as he slid past me back up the stairs. " Talk to her." He said before heading to the party,pretending like a girl he used to be friends with wasn't just violated.

"Heyyy." Her voice still had that same sarcastic bite to it. "Did you enjoy the fight?" She faked a hysterical laugh, grabed a bottle and starting pouring its contents into a shot glass.

"Santana." I said sternly." Pucks in the hospital." Her facial expression wasn't altered at all. Her passionately angry facial expression remained the same. I grabbed a stool at the bar and sat.

She took a seat next to me, the way she forced her body upon the stool said that I had it coming, that I provoked her. "You don't think that happens all the time!? I mean you said it yourself Lima's a small conservative town, full of hicks." I tried to reply, but I was lost for words. This was all my fault. Whatever Santana seemed to drink was loosening her up. She was actually talking to me, although you could still see the rage upon her face. She put her shot glass down

"Did he try to..." I didn't want to use that word. I felt like it was too serious for the situation. Santana nodded avoiding my questioning gaze.

"Rape me? No,no,no. Like you're ex-boyfriend said, it's not rape if I'm gay. I'm sick and I need the right guy to heal me."She licked her lips, and looked down. There was this look of shame plastered across her face. It was like she felt as if she should've wanted him to get into her pants. "And you know what sucks?" Her anger had toned down a bit, she took another shot.

"I don't know if I'm angry at him for trying to fuck me without my consent." She continued before looking me right in my eyes. " Or if I'm mad at myself for not wanting to be with a guy. I kinda thought for a second that maybe sex with him would make me think right again. But I just couldn't do it."

Her eyes got watery. She downed another shot. Which somehow made the tears forming in her eyes sat there for a little before I found the right words to say.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Santana, nothing about you needs to be fixed.." We had never talked about it. Her being fact I used it as revenge. I felt like I failed as a best friend cause I never showed any support to her. "What's wrong is the people who make you feel that way."

She nodded her head.

"Like Sam." Her signature smug grin was back."'Cause word on the street is Sam broke up with you 'cause you wouldn't fuck him? Kinda crazy how both of us are caught in the same situation." She frowned seriously. "Who knows, maybe you're gay too?"

"You're a bitch you know." For some reason, I wasn't offended in anyway. Me and Santana having a decent conversation just made me happy, even though we were both a little tipsy. Santana let out a very high pitched laugh. She grabbed an empty glass from around the bar. She took some bottles and started combined their liquids to make some sort of beverage. She slid it across the bar. And I drank it. To hell with Sam.

She started taking a swig from her own drink before she stopped laughing. "But seriously." Her voice was in this low hushed toned. She scooted her stool toward mine. Looked me down a couple times. At the time, I wondered if it had anything to do with what I was wearing. I mean a short little cocktail dress was sure to draw everyone's attention. And Santana was known to criticize people based on wardrobe.

"Do boys not satisfy you anymore?"

I felt something soft and light suddenly touch me. I looked down to find that her hand had suddenly made its way from the bar top to my leg, her tan fingers playing with the inside fabric of my dress. She held this intense look of lust at air suddenly felt hazardous and my breathing seemed to slow down. There was this vibration running through my body, I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the ever-building suspense of the whole situation.

Her hand slowly made to the inside of my thigh. She just kept drawing circles with her fingers as she moved them up my exposed skin and then even farther. I kept thinking what if I hadn't been drunk, would I still have let her do that?

As she got higher she maintained eye contact with me. I was paralyzed, it was like my body wasn't responding to my brain's commands. As soon as her fingers touched the lining of my underwear I let out out a gasp. It was this new feeling I had never experienced before. It was different, but it felt ..fulfilling. She slid her hand down at a glacial pace.

"Just checking, but it looks like you're straight." She faked some sarcasm as she tilted her head to the side."What a shame." She frowned. I was about to respond but an unknown trill rang out loud.

She took her phone out from her knee high boots, while I got up and fixed my dress.

Santana tucked her phone back in her boot. The Latina took another shot and gulped it down. She didn't even say anything to me before she got up and left me standing there. There was no bye. No see you later. She just left.

I made my way to a couch in the center of Mike Chang's basement. And I just laid there trying to wrap my head around this. My mind raced with questions. What just happened?. I mean, did Santana just try to seduce me? Was it a hallucination? Were we both just too drunk? I didn't even have that much to drink. Why couldn't I speak? I never once experienced a problem that I couldn't solve, but Santana had managed to cause one.


	3. Chapter 3 Antwan Lopez

AN-

Thank you guys for all you guys for reading. This is my first fanfiction ever, but fortunately I have a very talented Beta who gives me the best advice ever. Please keep reviewing and actively reading.

-Ella

* * *

Chapter Three

Antwan Lopez

The text changed everything to Santana. Her mind went blank for second. She forgot about the dumb project that she had been assigned to do with the one person she hated the most, she forgot she had almost been a victim of rape, and most importantly, she forgot that she had just fooled around with yet another straight girl.

'Straight' girls were everywhere in Lima. Scratch that. Very confused girls were everywhere in Lima. Santana had took it upon herself to make them question themselves, she lived for manipulating people. She adored the power she had over them. But she had one rule when it came to her little sexual conquests:

 _No fucking friends._

She lived by that rule. She always had and she always will. This thing she did to Quinn, making her basically cum on the spot, was a one time thing. She kept her flings anonymous. And that was that.

 _Plus its Quinn._

Santana thought to herself.

 _Quinn loves boys._

Santana adjusted her car mirror as she examined herself though the glass. On the car ride home from Mike Chang's she had managed to sober up a bit. Her driving was anything but flawless, but there weren't many people driving in the streets of Lima. And although there were still traces of catastrophe left her eyes, she was decent enough.

She read the text message again, admiring its familiar vagueness.

Antwan **:I'm home.**

She'd recited it to herself again and again. It helped Santana keep driving when all she really wanted to do was pull over and burst out crying. Not for herself, but for Puck, she loved him like he was her brother. Finn had messaged her earlier about his condition. He said that Puck only needed to take some antibiotics for the pain, which helped ease her worries. She kept telling herself that Puck would understand, he would understand why she wasn't at the hospital waiting for him the minute he'd get out. He'd get it.

When she had gotten out of her car, she saw a tall figure standing in front of her apartment complex. A man dressed in an army combat jacket and matching camo pants. His figure was tall, strong, built. As Santana inched closer, the man dropped his cigarette and stepped on it with his shoe, the weight of his dark combat boots putting out the blame. He turned around, finally acknowledging Santana.

"Mija." His voice was soft yet raspy. Although the man spent most of his life in America, his Latin accent shown through. "You look like shit."

Both him and his daughter laughed together. They both had a deep love for dark, mean humor. It was one of many things the shared wrapped her thin arms around his muscular body as they embraced.

"It's not like you look any better in that itchy penguin suit, General smoke-A-ton Antwan." He chuckled at her. In their small family consisting of two members, they both insulted each other on a regular basis."I didn't know you were coming back tonight anyway, a warning would have been nice."

"Two things." He held up two fingers sarcastically. "Número uno, a respectable child would refer to me as Dad, and not make fun of my uniform, which attracts all the ladies."

"Wanky." Santana winked at her dad and he smiled sheepishly, cheeks red.

"Número dos, my mission in Iraq ended early, I wanted to surprise you Tana. it seems like you've been busy." He looked her up and down. Taking in her smeared mascara, the bags under her eyes, her loopy posture. "Did you have a fight with your nonexistent girlfriend? Or did Puck talk you into going to another one of those sleazy gay bars again?" Obviously, dark humor was a genetic trait in the Lopez family.

Santana did her best to fake a laugh , but her smile quickly faded. She couldn't just pretend everything was okay. And her dad saw that.

General Antwan Lopez took his daughter's hand. "Hey, I'm here now." He assured her. "What happened tonight?"

* * *

Mike dropped me off at my house at 11 am the next morning. He assured me everyone who had gone to his party wouldn't be going to school. They would be at home like me with a gigantic hangover and many regrets.

I opened the front door of my house. My mom sat in the living room reading the paper. Her eyebrows rose as I entered. "Quinn Lucy Fabray" She started. "Where in Christ's name have you been?"

"I told you, Mike was having a party last night." I said entering the kitchen searching for a non-aspirin.

"That doesn't mean you can just skip school!"

"Mother, I have literally maintained 4.0 grade average for all my life. I have amazing extracurriculars like glee club and the cheerios. I am basically guaranteed early acceptance into Yale. One day won't matter."

I took the pill and swallowed. She looked at me, her facial expression softened. She put her hand on her head. She took a deep breath.

"Ever since I left your father, I have always felt like I need to be more strict with you, just like he was."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the mention of my dad. He was and probably still is ashamed of me for getting pregnant. One second I was his perfect little Quinn and the next I turned into Satan's spawn. Just like that. And for what? A beautiful baby that was now giving a middle aged women a second chance at being a mother? I had no regrets.

" I just keep forgetting that you're already such a great kid."

I smiled brightly at my mom. She knew the true definition of unconditional love, just like what I had learned through glee club. And I loved that.

She gave me a quick hug and kiss before she left for work. I got my computer out to check Jacob Ben Israel's trashy blog site. The headline spoke for itself: **_Former Quarterback Noah Puckerman Gets Brutally Beat for Defending Lesbian Bestie._**

The article went on stating the facts of the last night. They also brought up Santana being outed as well as Puck and I. Our days as a couple, my pregnancy, the breakup, his meltdown, my breakup with Puck. And the rest was all history.

In that moment my phone rang, I picked it up without looking at the name.

"Chapman just emailed all of us, the dickwad is saying since most of us didn't show up for his class today he's punishing us by making us write a thesis paper on our project. Due tomorrow."

"Good morning to you to Santana." I heard a loud clash in the background.

"What the fuck did you just do, Puck?!"

Obviously Puck was there with her, which wasn't unexpected.

"I don't know about you but I need a good grade on this project." She continued after a large silence.

"Is Puck okay? After last night and all?" Mike said he didn't need switches or anything , but I was still worried about the guy.

"Why don't you come and see? I'll text you my address. Don't take too long."

"Wait, you moved?" But I could get answer I heard the other line drop.

Without even thinking I took a shower, put on some decent clothing, did my hair, and headed straight for her house using the new address.

I needed to talk to her. I've been trying to keep from thinking of this new found feeling Santana gave me. But it's been eating away at me.

I deserved an explanation.

* * *

You could hear video game music playing from inside as well as some Latin music. I had to knock with all my strength just to be heard.

A very tan looking man came outside dressed in a wife beater and some cargo shorts. He looked like he had just hopped out of bed. It took me a second to realize who it was.

" Mr. Lopez?" My eyes were wide as I met his confused facial expression.

" Quinn Fabray." He had Santana's cocky smirk on. "Won't you come in, Chola?" He opened the door wider inviting me in. I reluctantly stepped into the messy apartment.

" I haven't seen you in along time, Quinn." He closed the door behind him. And then turned to me with this questioning gaze. He refused to break eye contact with me. "I didn't know if you and Santana were still friends."

"I take it you saw the video then?"I didn't even need to ask that question,I knew he knew. Him and Santana had always been close. They shared secrets, spent time together, sometimes they even went shopping were direct replicas of each other, both thought relatively the same way as the other.

"But I also know That my daughter was the one who pushed you to post it. I know you were just trying to get even with her."

"It was never my intention to ruin her life , Mr. Lopez." I replied simply with the truth. " I was just mad."

"Although neither of you came in with bad intentions, you were both wrong in what you did. Just don't hurt my daughter again, she's been through enough."

I felt the tension in my head spread to my eyes again. I nodded again. I understood, and so did he.

Another door in the apartment suddenly opened. Puck stood there in the doorway next to Santana. His mouth open.

"Quinn!" He shouted. He ran up to me with open arms, trapping me in a sweaty bear reaction wasn't what I expected. This was guy wouldn't talk to me for months because of Beth. What changed?

After a quick conversation with Puck about his medical condition, Santana reminded me why I was originally here in the first place.

" All right Chicos." Santana intervened pointing toward Mr. Lopez and Noah. " You guys need to leave so me and Quinn can go get shit done."

"Don't worry, I'll go take Puck out for Breadstix." Mr. Lopez walked with Puck to the door of the apartment. " Hopefully that cute blonde still works there." He winked at his daughter and her cheeks turned a shade of red.

" Get it, Antwan." Puck hollered as he slammed the door behind him.

And they were both gone.

They left me and Santana alone in a small little apartment. We worked for a good thirty minutes on our thesis paper, trying to present the topic in the best light. Racism was already a cliche, and Santana refused to be ordinary.

" It needs to be raw." She whined. "Chap-balls doesn't want to read another corny project about how racial discrimination barely exists today, or how we've come so far. ' Cause that's bull."

"Damn girl. You've got rage." She was about to speak when my stomach made a very strange noise. It was then I realized I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning.

She laughed as she went over to the side of her apartment that had a small little kitchen, she held a box of pop tarts and I nodded. She was turned around putting them in the toaster when she spoke.

"I told Puck you helped me out last night when I was drunk, that's why he was being so nice to you." Her voice was light again. It's like she didn't want to admit she actually helped me out.

"Why would you do that?" She turned around now with a confused look on her face. "Why would you help me?"

" Because. I owe you one, after last night." I raised my eyebrows." Last night I was drunk. And horny. Very horny. And I might of took advantage of someone. Someone that I really care about."

I knew the message she was sending. The thing about me and Santana is that we were both bitches. We both knew what one-night stands were. She was trying to imply that her running her hands on my legs was something I didn't need to question, or take seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you did." I expression went from a nervous frown to a charming smirk. " 'Cause I would hate to be another Brittany."

"Wanna know a secret?" Her eyebrows furrowed. She had a very serious expression on her face. "Me and Brittany got farther than you and Sam ever did."

I froze for a second. Was she implying what I think she was implying? She just smiled guiltily, as if she could read my mind. The toaster beeped. She turned around immediately.

"Oh my God." I couldn't believe it. That would explain the deep connection between them. That would explain half of the things she said on that video. " I thought she was straight?!"

"Unfortunately, she is." She turned around with two plates in her hand, each with a strawberry pop tart. She gestured to a wooden table in the corner of the apartment. We both sat down.

I took a bite of my pop tart. Having food in my stomach felt good. It made the hangover headache go down."We had an..arrangement.".

" I'm not following." She rolled her eyes at me, as if I should know what that means.I looked down at the table and realized I had eaten my pop tart while Santana hadn't even touched hers. My stomach growled again.

Obviously the sound was audible because the next thing I know she put her pop tart on my plate. And I ate every bite of it before she even opened her mouth to talk.

"We had sex whenever we felt like we wanted to. Which was a lot. She just wanted to experiment, see what feels good I guess. But we would never tell anyone about it. It was just this thing we did just for the fun of it. At least thats what she wanted it to be"

"But that wasn't the case for you?"I asked rhetorically. Expecting the answer to be no.

"Sure I loved her. I always will. But sex with her was hot. I didn't need people to know about it. It was hot because it was a secret. Secrecy is sexy. But of course, you screwed it up. "

"I'm sorry Santana." I kept it simple.

"Don't be." She replied. "I mean I was mad at first but the I realized people would of found out eventually."

"How many people know about this? About you and Brittany sleeping together?""Including you?" She took a very dramatic pause, as if she was counting the people I her head."One person."

I looked at her expecting some kind of joke at the end. But there wasn't one. She was smirking at me with a dumbfounded facial expression.

"Guess that makes you feel special huh?" She laughed and then got up taking the empty plates to the sink."Well you are. At least to me." She mumbled that last part under her breath but I was lucky enough to hear it.

I got up and stood behind her as she watched the dishes. I tucked the strand of hair covering part of her face behind her ear. She put the plate down. She smelt like vanilla and coconut, maybe it was her shampoo. I placed my hand gentle on the sides of her harms. She was dressed simple, a loose white blouse and some black skinny jeans. The blouse felt soft on my fingertips. "Do you wanna know a secret?" I whispered, my warm breath hitting her ear.

Her shoulders tensed up.

"I actually liked what you did to me last night. It made me feel really good. I get why Brittany wanted what she did." The whole moment was mesmerizing. Last night times 100. Santana spun around.

"Bad. Idea. Quinn." Her words were slow yet harsh. And I now I wished I didn't put myself out there. Putting yourself out there was never a thing I had luck with, and this was evidence why.

I walked to Santana's couch, where we were originally working. If my dad taught me anything, it's that you should never show your reaction after defeat. Changing the subject helped in this case." If you want something more raw, we should include current events,like the controversial shooting of Mike Brown or the illegal choke hold that Eric Garner was put under. It will give us a new edge."

She nodded, making her way to me slowly. "You were always good at doing the unexpected, Quinn."


	4. Chapter 4 Rainbows

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Rainbows._**

* * *

Santana Lopez threw her arms around her herself, trying to keep the warmth from escaping her body. The structure she was standing in front of was plain, painted in basic shades of black and grey. But for some reason she couldn't put her finger on, there was an endless amount of people exiting and entering the building. Girls with the stereotypical pixie cuts, and some with full-blown locks going down to their butts. Guys with very high-pitched voices who looked like they could be beat up at any second, others who had more masculine qualities to them.

The beefy bouncer at the front of the queue , as well as some of the others lined up to gain access, shot her judgmental glares. Santana didn't know if it was because she looked too young, or because she decided to wear a tiny little black dress on one of Lima's most inclement weather days.

Noah Puckerman stood behind her with this look of excitement. He had been pushing them to visit this place for the longest time, though Santana went along with his whole entire idea to go to "Rainbows", one of the only two gay bars in all of Lima.

"Remind me why we're here again?" Santana said shivering. She regretted risking comfort over fashion by leaving her jacket at home.

"You keep complaining about how your the only lesbian in Lima." Puck said playing with his hands inside of the pockets of his hoodie. Santana narrowed her eyes at him with a scowl. She didn't buy into Puck doing something completely selfless. It wasn't in his character.

Puck sighed. "Well I'm trying to show you that you don't have to keep chasing after straight girls."

"What the hell does that mean?" Santana's voice was a cross between angry and confused. Angry because she knew he was accusing her of something, confused because she didn't know exactly what it was.

"You've only ever hooked up with girls who are confused. Or just going through a weird phase. Or bitches who are just flat out playing games with you..." Pucks voice seemed to rise as he stepped closer to her. "Like _Quinn_."

Santana's eyes widened. She took one small step back from Puck. She was ready to play the denial game, a game she knew her persuasiveness would sure win.

"Why would you think-?"

"Oh please, Santana. Like I'm that stupid." Puck spat out. He took one step between them, filling the gap Santana had just made. " Last night, you kept going on, and on, about how she seemed to know exactly what to say when that douche bag Jake attacked me. Suddenly Quinn went from the bitch who outed you and put _**my baby**_ up for adoption _-_ to this freaking martyr who saved you. It's unbelievable. "

"She was the only person their for me after I was almost raped, Puck." Santana improvised, another one of her hidden talents. "I was ashamed of my self and she helped me realized I have nothing to be ashamed of. And she used to be my best friend, I'm always going to feel **_something_ ** for her." She regretted saying that last part, although it was realest shit she was probably going to say all night.

"How could you feel anything for someone who practically ruined your life? Do you even hear yourself right now?" Puck yelled sarcastically with more saliva coming out of his mouth then intended. Pedestrians as well as the other people around the vicinity turned their negative attention to them." You sound like you're a love sick puppy pining after a bitch who will never like you back!"

Santana didn't was to admit that everything Puck had said was true, yet she didn't want to reject the idea that she could possibly be attracted to the snarky blonde haired girl. She didn't feel right doing either. Talking about her feelings, even when it's with one of her closest friends,maybe even her only friend, wasn't something she was good at. Especially when she couldn't even figure them out herself.

"You brought me to this bar so I could meet new people, right? Possibly a new lady lover?" Puck slowly nodded his head. His eyebrows were knit together as a result of being unable to read Santana's emotions.

"Fine." She said, avoiding his expectant gaze. "Let's go find me a new girl-toy."

Puck laughed as he handed the bouncer the fake-Ids and yanked his friend forcefully inside the bar. "Now you're talkin'."

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **This is a little mini filler chapter to tie you guys down. Thanks for your on going support with reviews and followers, you guys are the best. I have a lot of stuff planned for future chapters, Quinn and Santana get in a little trouble...**_

 _ **Please continue to review and follow so I can get faster, lengthier updates.**_

 _ **Thanks again guys.**_

 _ **-Ella A**_


End file.
